Blah Blah Blah
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: A aftermath to the movie sort of one-shot. Emmet never really learned, but Wyldstyle guesses everything takes time. He was so lucky they were serious. EmmetxWyldstyle.


**Author's Note: Another movie I've seen today that I'm making a one-shot for. Ha wow. Hope I got it remotely right…**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Blah Blah Blah._

"…blah, blah, blah, I'm still so totally beautiful. Blah, blah, oh my gosh Emmet you're SO awesome! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, I love talking to you! Blah, Blah, everything is awesome when you're around! Blah, blah, blah, blah, we should run away together and buy overpriced coffee and follow instructions for the rest of our lives and get married…"

Wyldstyle smiled as she spoke to her new boyfriend and of course Emmet sat listening to her intently. They were kind of serious. It's been almost a month since everything's gone back to the way it was supposed to, actually much better considering Lord Business was no longer trying to destroy everything by making it perfect.

Of course with it came some hardships what with rebuilding the town and different dimensions and bringing them together for world peace and harmony and whatnot. They also had to calm down Benny the 1980-something space guy down from his spaceship induced spree. They took care of that too. They also had the constant issue of fighting off the Duplo aliens every once in a while whenever they came around but other than that things were alright.

The world was free to mingle and work together as it pleased. Everyone could build as they pleased and didn't have to follow stupid instructions anymore.

Nothing but good things came out of their victory against Lord/President Business. Although she still didn't trust the guy completely, he was kind of cool now she guessed. He didn't cause much harm anymore if any at all. As that ridiculous song went, everything was awesome.

The world was free, she had a new boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend was still a cool friend that was there for her, everyone was learning to become a Master Builder, Vitruvius lived on and his spirit visited them often so they remained in contact, Unikitty learned to channel her anger to better use, Good Cop/Bad Cop made amends with his parents and was currently seeking multiple personality disorder help, and she'd moved into Emmet's apartment.

Okay so maybe that last one was a little shaky so far but she was sure things would work out…eventually…

She had to make him shut up about following morning instructions and get him to stop walking out of the house without putting clothes on in the morning but they were serious now and she had to learn to deal with his uh…tendencies and special quirks. She was however 'special' to her.

Now it was afternoon and they were sitting on the bottom of the double decker couch, both having come home from their construction work. The construction industry had been remodeled into more of an exercise of free flow. Everyone could come to the building site to build whatever they could imagine. It was a good change. No more instructions or pointless skyscrapers. Everyone loved it. Well, Emmet had some trouble adjusting to it but so long as he stayed out of the way of other builders and didn't touch or try to follow what they were doing he was fine. She would make some things of her own design as well when she wasn't keeping him out of trouble and when they went home together they always talked.

Wyldstyle noticed many things about Emmet since she'd moved into his too basic apartment. He really DID love that stupid song and he truly was a good listener. He stared RIGHT at her and paid her direct attention, always with a smile and he even nodded. She was glad they were serious. He even listened to her more than Batman ever did! Emmet was so attentive and just…it was awesome.

As she finished up her tale of the day and as she watched him listen, she realized something she never really did and that was ask him his opinion. So for once in their whole relationship she decided to.

"…What do you think?" Wyldstyle asked, looking at him expectantly only to find him still looking at her expectantly and attentively, almost as if he wasn't even- Her expression turned furious. She gasped in her outrage. "Have you been listening to me at all this entire time!?"

"No!" Emmet answered truthfully with that same intent blank smile. :D


End file.
